baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 Topps
2012 Topps is the first release from Topps in its 2012 baseball card product line. There are two overarching themes in the set and the insert sets, celebrations and gold. Distribution Public release date for the Series 1 set is 1/12/11. *Hobby Boxes will contain 36 packs of 10 cards each with 12 boxes per case. Each hobby box will contain 1 Hit of either a relic or autograph. *HTA Boxes will contain 12 packs of 50 cards each per box. Each HTA box will contain 3 hits. *Blaster Boxes *Retail Boxes Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The Series 1 set will consist of 330 cards, 265 veterans, 30 rookies, 10 league leaders, cards for the major award winners, 4 World Series Highlights cards, 5 Record Breakers, and ten cards for the active career leaders in certain statistical categories. Likely the set will also feature Hall of Fame variations and other short prints. Parallel Sets The base set will be paralleled by several different sets. Golden Memories are printed with shimmering gold foil and inserted 1:4 hobby packs. Black Parallels will be hobby/HTA only and will be printed to 61 serial numbered copies. The standard four color printing plates return, as well as the 1/1 Platinum Parallel cards. The new Wood parallel set is taken from Topps Allen and Ginter featuring cards printed on wood and numbered 1/1. Image:2012 Topps Gold Parallel.jpg|Gold Image:2012 Topps Black Parallel.jpg|Black Image:2012 Topps Walmart Blue Parallel.jpg|Walmart Image:2012 Topps Silk Parallel.jpg|Silk Image:2012 Topps Press Plate.jpg|Press Plate Image:2012 Topps Wood Parallel.jpg|Wood Image:2012 Topps Platinum Parallel.jpg|Platinum Gold Silk Collection *Silk Collection Checklist and Gallery The set will also be partially paralleled by 100 silk fabric cards. Insert Sets 1967 Mantle Reprint Relic 1987 Topps Minis *1987 Topps Minis Checklist and Gallery To commemorate the 25th anniversary of the highly celebrated 1987 Topps Baseball set, a special mini sized insert set was included in card packs. In total there were 150 cards in the set. Cards 1-50 were inserted in Series 1 packs, cards 51-100 were inserted in Series 2 packs and cards 101-150 were inserted in 2012 Topps Update packs. Golden Moments *Golden Moments Checklist and Gallery *Gold Moments Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery *Golden Moments Autographs Checklist and Gallery *Golden Moments Autograph Relics Checklist and Gallery *Golden Moments Relics Checklist and Gallery *Golden Moments Dual Relics Checklist and Gallery *Golden Moments 24k Gold Leaf Checklist and Gallery Golden Greats *Golden Greats Checklist and Gallery *Golden Greats Autographs Checklist and Gallery *Golden Greats Relics Checklist and Gallery *Golden Greats Autograph Relics Checklist and Gallery Solid Gold Greats *Solid Gold Greats Checklist and Gallery Classic Walkoffs This series of insert sets memorializes great walk-off homeruns in playoff history. There is base set, game-used set, autograph set and a combo GU/autographed set. *Classic Walkoffs *Classic Walkoffs Relics *Classic Walkoffs Autographs *Classic Walkoffs Autograph Relics Gold Standard *Gold Standard Checklist and Gallery *Gold Standard Autographs Checklist and Gallery *Gold Standard Autograph Relics Checklist and Gallery *Gold Standard Relics Checklist and Gallery Gold Futures *Gold Futures Checklist and Gallery *Gold Futures Autographs Checklist and Gallery *Gold Futures Autograph Relics Checklist and Gallery *Gold Futures Relics Checklist and Gallery Generations *Generations Checklist and Gallery *Generations Dual Relics Checklist and Gallery *Generations Dual Autographs Checklist and Gallery *Generations Dual Autograph Relics Checklist and Gallery Golden Greats Coins *Gold Greats Coins Checklist and Gallery Retired Rings *Retired Rings Checklist and Gallery Team Rings *Team Rings Checklist and Gallery Gold World Series Champions *Gold World Series Champions Checklist and Gallery In The Name Relics *In The Name Relics Checklist and Gallery Own The Name Relics *Own The Name Relics Checklist and Gallery Sketch Cards *Sketch Cards Checklist and Gallery Mound Dominance *Mound Dominance Base *Mound Dominance Relics *Mound Dominance Autographs *Mound Dominance Autograph Relics Career Day *Career Day Base *Career Day Relics *Career Day Autographs *Career Day Autograph Relics Other Information *Example Box Breakes Links Category:2012 Topps Category:2012 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Flagship Sets